dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Murphy(Robocop)
Appearance Describe what the character looks like, even if there's already a picture of them. Equipment & Abilities Weapons : "You gotta remember, it's not the weapons that count, it's who's handling them, or, in your case, what." : ―Mattox RoboCop primarily used two weapons, an NI-408 and an M2 Battle Rifle. The NI-408 was held in his right hand, while the M2 was held in his left. If RoboCop sensed he needed a weapon, or was threatened, the system would make his N1-408 and M2 available by deploying them from his leg. His NI-408 would deploy from his right leg and his M2 from the left. RoboCop also briefly used an MP7A1 instead of his M2 when fighting Antoine Vallon's men. * Cybernetically enhanced strength: RoboCop's bionic/cybernetic replacements give him a vast amount of strength, much stronger than humans. * Armored durability: RoboCop's cyborg replacments are made with an high tech armor that is resistant up to .50 caliber, but vulnerable to anything above. He is also less susceptible to injury, even so he still feels pain. * Cybernetically enhanced speed: RoboCop's bionic replacements make him much faster than humans. He can run at exceptional speed without getting tired. * Cybernetically enhanced reflexes: RoboCop is faster due to the quantum processor in his brain, allowing him to react faster in a given situation. Never the less, despite the fast flow of information, without software overriding his decisions, he is therefore still bound by human decision making capacities. * Cybernetially enhanced senses: RoboCop's sensors allow him to see in the dark using infrared vision. * Biometric sensors: RoboCop's has internal biometric sensors, allowing him to scan a human subject and perform the following, including scanning a person to determine and assess health or injury. Scanning a persons levels of stress/voice patterns/heartbeat/eye dilation/blood pressure to determine the likelihood of a individual or suspect posing a threat and giving RoboCop ample time to react. * Database and surveillance connectivity: RoboCop can access police databases and Detroit's CCTV cameras wirelessly, which help locate criminals and their activities easily. He has access to cellphone networks to track suspects not using an encrypted phone. He also has access to archive to terabytes of CCTV footage from 2011 to 2028/present day with this footage combined with facial recognition he can effortlessly spot a criminal/felon in a crowd or otherwise instantaneously. * Tracking: RoboCop can track unencrypted handphone signals. Weaknesses * Mechanical Limitations: Despite all of RoboCop's technological advances, he is still mostly a machine thus mechanical maintenance is essential requiring servicing and tune ups from time to time. * Organic Vulnerabilities: What few organic systems are left in Murphy's body, requires a daily intake of proteins, fats, minerals and carbs to feed his remaining organs, he has no digestive system thus he must be "fed" intravenously. Along with blood-cleansing, periodic viral and bacterial-screening, anti-inflammatory corticoids, hormones and antibiotic protocols to maintain the organics left inside the bionics. Without such protocols, the organs and brain would starve without nutrients could become infected and necrotic and cease activity within him. * Invasive Programming: '''Being mostly machine RoboCop is subject to core programming, namely that he cannot arrest or harm OCP individuals, even so by virtue of sheer force of will despite threatening shut down, Alex was able to shoot and kill Sellars (OmniCorp's CEO) Personality Here you'd put how the character acts and thinks. As with everything on this page, it may need to be updated as the character progresses. Make sure not to simply erase what may have USED to be their personality, but rather add onto the section and say "But as of the moment when bla happened, they now bla" Pre-Clash Biography After receiving the call from the emergency room, the scientists and surgeons at Security Concepts swung into action, harvesting what was left of brutally slain police officer Alex Murphy's organic components: parts of his digestive tract, what was left of his brain, several organs and his left arm, though the arm was later amputated on the behest of Bob Morton, effectively turning Murphy's remains into the '''OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001, or RoboCop, as he is more widely known, a cyborg with computer and mechanically assisted reflexes, memory and a 'lifetime' of law enforcement programming and a selection of dynamic software for plotting strategies and ballistic vectors in any situation. In short, the ultimate crime fighting machine. Bob Morton observed his initial evaluation and testing personally, and was impressed with everything from his marksmanship trials, during which he shot the cardboard head off a humanoid target, to his firm grip, which he was reliably informed could "break every bone in your hand". RoboCop's first field test was just as impressive, during which he used his advanced on-board technology to stop a convience store robber, then plot a vector for a bullet to sail harmlessly through a female hostage's skirt and cripple a would-be rapist. Later on, in the very same night, he used thermographic vision to save the then Mayor from the clutches of a maniacal politician. However, all was not proceeding quite according to OCP's initial projections. His memory wiped and on-board programming directing his actions, it was assumed all scintillas of Murphy's personality had died with him on the operating table. But this proved not to be entirely true. One night, as the machine was at rest and sitting in his chair, it began to experience detailed synaptic response: a vivid dream, of his former life, torture and death at the hands of a bunch of murderers. RoboCop wakes suddenly, and, ignoring the science team's protestations, walks out of the precinct. Coincidentally, Officer Lewis is just on her way in with a suspect and her new partner. Having noticed RoboCop twirling his gun into his holster during calibration earlier in the week, she barrs his way and, after a few tries, manages to get his attention, then tells him he used to be Murphy. RoboCop hesitates, seemingly unable to process the data, before continuing on his way out. After driving around the city looking for crime, RoboCop spots a biker holding up a gas station and closes in, managing to get the drop on him and ordering him to give it up. In the ensuing panic and eruption of gunfire and gasoline, Emil relates to RoboCop that it is not the first time they have crossed paths. Indeed, this is the third time elements of something other than OCP's programming have awakened something inside his subconscious and RoboCop is stunned, playing Emil's statement back to himself several times. Just managing to regain his sanity in time to prevent Emil's getaway by firing at his motorcycle and sending him smashing into a parked car, RoboCop pushes Emil for more information, but, injured and in shock, Emil can physically say no more. Heading back to Metro West, RoboCop barges into the Detroit Police Department's record room and uses his built-in interface hardware to jack into the database, uploading his stored video of Emil and identifying his known accomplices. Recognizing Clarence from his dream as the man who fired the final, fatal shot, Robocop examines Clarence's felony rap sheet and discovers he is a suspect in the murder of Officer Alex Murphy, noted in large, red letters as 'Deceased.' Compelled to discover who he used to be, RoboCop travels to his old family home, finding it empty, up for sale, and vandalised. As he walks through the empty rooms, an annoying auto-salesman stipulating the perks and benefits of the house, his staccato visions and disjointed memories entirely take over his perceived reality. He sees his wife, his son, and emotions course through him, but he is ultimately left with an empty, cold room in a vacant house. He turns to leave, confused and angry, pausing only to throw his metal fist through the screen of the auto-salesman. Despite his inability to remember who he used to be, there is one thing RoboCop is certain of. That Clarence Boddicker is the one who did this to him. First tracking down Leon Nash at a nightclub, RoboCop finds out from him that Clarence is doing business with Sal at his huge drugs factory set up in an old supermarket. RoboCop demonstrates his highly advanced targeting system again by marking the positions of potential shooters, tracking them, and opening fire - with deadly accuracy - when the shot is right, often without even having to physically look at the target. During the brutal shootout, Sal, Steve Minh, and all the factory workers are killed. Joe Cox is accidentally incapacitated after getting Steve's shotgun slammed in his face, and Clarence was left alone, trapped in an empty office as Robocop closed in on him. "Clarence Boddicker," he began as roughly pulled the psychopath to his feet, "you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent." Clarence replied by spitting blood in his visor and spewing obscenities on top of it. Robocop replied by throwing him through a plate glass window. He then moved in on the injured Boddicker, whose cockiness had left him in light of predicament. The criminal proclaimed he had legal protection, but the cyborg ignored him and pulled him to his feet. "You have the right to an attorney," he spoke to his murderer, and threw him through another window. Robocop stalked his nemesis, pulled him off the floor and forced him back. Clarence pleaded that there was another guy, but the cyborg was disinterested. "Anything you say may be used against you," he spoke coldly, and threw him through a third window. A cornered and badly lacerated Clarence became frantic, and proclaimed he worked for Dick Jones, second-in-command of OCP. Still disinterested, RoboCop moved in and wrapped a powerful hand around his neck and began throttling him. However, Clarence's last words triggered his third directive, and thus the former Alex Murphy spared his killer. Later, he brought a handcuffed Clarence to Metro West and threw him to the cops therein, who were all crowded around Sgt. Reed and threatening strike action because of the monumental amount of deaths and injuries the beat cops were suffering. As he turned to leave, he made it clear that Clarence was the one responsible for most of them. It Sounds Like I'm in a lot of Trouble, Officer... "What did you think? That you were an ordinary police officer? You're our product, and we can't very well have our products turning against us, can we?" : - Dick Jones revealing the purpose of RoboCop's hidden programming. During his beating, Clarence revealed to RoboCop that it is Dick Jones who he works for and RoboCop heads straight there from Metro West. However, on approaching the grand glass doors to Jones's office, the doors swing open and Dick Jones casually greets him, even agreeing to be arrested and taken to the station. However, as RoboCop closes in, his firmware goes into spasm, warning him that he has performed some hitherto unknown violation. Dick Jones gleefully reveals that he had a vital part in designing RoboCop's psychological profile, most importantly a directive which precludes him from arresting any senior member of OCP. Using every ounce of strength, RoboCop manages to draw his firearm, but cannot bring it to bear. Whilst RoboCop is wrestling with his malfunctioning software, Dick Jones unveils his own Security Concepts crime-fighting machine: an ED-209. As it bears down on the crippled form of RoboCop, Dick Jones gloats, "I had to kill Bob Morton because he made a mistake. Now it's time to erase that mistake!" And ED-209 opens fire, throwing him through the heavy set of double doors in a shower of glass and splinters. As he pulls himself upright, ED-209 delivers an uppercut powerful enough to bust open RoboCop's visor and throws him across the office to land heavily on the marble floor. Before he can get to his feet, the droid is upon him. It raises its cannon, the muzzle hovering mere inches from RoboCop's face, and prepares to execute him, but RoboCop demonstrates the biggest advantage his design incorporates: a human brain, able to make quick and complex decisions much faster than ED-209's logic circuits. He grabs the droid's arm and, using all his strength, deflects its aim, then directs the blazing cannon into the other arm, which explodes, stunning the machine and allowing RoboCop to escape to a staircase. A further advantage to his design becomes apparent at this point: his fairly normal sized, stair-friendly feet. ED-209 trips and falls behind him, unable to get up, thrashing wildly on the landing, and RoboCop makes good his escape. However, on staggering through the door to the parking lot, RoboCop is confronted with the unnerving sight of about thirty heavily armed SWAT team members and a load of cops, aiming lights and the muzzles of pistols, shotguns, submachine-guns and assault rifles at him. There's a moment's silence, before Lieutenant Hedgecock's voice echoes out from a loudspeaker. They are here to destroy RoboCop. Kaplan and a few other Precinct cops protest, but their concerns fall upon deaf ears, and they walk off in disgust. Meanwhile, the others open fire, their combined fire, excellent training and decent weaponry dealing some vicious damage, crippling RoboCop's leg, chewing holes in his armor, and the cyborg makes a dash, or rather a stumbling limp, for the multi-story parking lot's internal wall, throwing himself over, and rolling between and beneath the different levels and out of sight of the SWAT team... but finds himself bathed in the lights of another police cruiser. The door opens... to reveal Lewis, who hurriedly helps him aboard before escaping the scene. I Can Feel Them, But I Can't Remember Them "Murphy had a wife and son. What happened to them?" : - RoboCop after removing his helmet and gazing at Murphy's cold, ashen visage. Being heavily damaged, RoboCop effects some repairs as he hides out at the steel mill as Lewis goes off to the now deserted police station and brings back some tools and supplies. After sorting out the servos in his arm and leg, RoboCop removes his damaged helmet and sadly reminisces about the life he cannot remember. His memories are broken and disjointed, but the emotions haunt him deeply. His targeting system is also damaged, but, with some help aiming from Lewis, he soon resets it to good order, and not a moment too soon, for at that moment, a black 6000 SUX and a beat up panel van cruise into the foundry, disgorging the remaining members of the Boddicker Gang, all armed with heavy weapons. RoboCop reloads the Auto-9, tells Lewis to get the car, and prepares for the final showdown. Moving out of sight of the gang, RoboCop manages to get above and behind them upon a catwalk. As the gang stalk further into the complex, jittery and on edge, he frizzes a sheet of scrap metal across the roadway, where it clatters loudly to the floor. The gang turn in unison and open fire, but realize they've been had. Before they can do anything else, though, RoboCop calls out from behind them, and immediately fires a lethal three burst volley of fire at Joe, retreating before the others can aim any decent shots. Everything kicks off, Emil, in the van, accelerates around the service road to cut RoboCop off from the rear, whilst Clarence circles around in the SUX and Leon chases him through the structure. It is Emil who catches up to him first, putting pedal to the metal and aiming to run RoboCop down, but the cyborg sends him ducking for cover with another burst of fire and he loses control, colliding his van through the shell of a vat marked "Toxic Waste". Unfortunately for Emil, the vat is full to the brim. RoboCop half turns to observe the hapless young man washed out of the walk-through van's rear doors, struggling in the chemical surf, his body melting in the terrible mixture, his ruined throat managing a blood-curdling whine. RoboCop goes after Leon, who is nimbly skirting around the silos and machinery, squeezing off the occasional ineffective shot, but, as RoboCop moves through the site, he comes upon an urgent scene: Clarence in a shallow drainage canal by his upturned SUX, putting round after round from his Desert Eagle into and around Lewis, who collapses bone-lessly into the waters. RoboCop manages to get close enough to distract him mere seconds before Clarence executes her, and with his usual, casual cockiness, he gives up, tossing his pistol into the water and surrendering. But RoboCop makes it clear that he's not here to arrest him. He steps closer, Auto-9 raised, as Clarence backs off, confused and pleading for his life. Suddenly, a sound makes him look up, just in time to register a tonne of girders, scrap and other assorted chunks of metal piledrive him into the ground from a massive crane that Leon had been operating as Clarence was stalling him. Just as Clarence and Leon are celebrating, Lewis manages to fire off a shot from his discarded Cobra, which annihilates the control room... and sends Clarence into a rage. He grabs a length of scrap and splashes over to RoboCop and proceeds to batter him mercilessly. Robo manages to deflect a few of the blows, but an upended plunging strike gets through his parry, penetrates a fissure in his breastplate and hits home in something vital. RoboCop screams in pain, and Clarence brings his face in close as he spits a final goodbye to the cyborg. Thinking fast, RoboCop unsheathes his dataspike and stabs Clarence through the neck, opening a brutal wound, which pumps blood all over RoboCop's already filthy armour, and is sufficiently lethal that it kills Clarence in moments. Desperately, RoboCop calls to Lewis. She's in bad shape, but RoboCop reassures her not to worry: OCP can put anything back together. With Boddicker and his gang now history, RoboCop makes his way to the OCP Tower because there was only one man left, the Senior President of OCP: Dick Jones. How Can We Help You, Officer? "Dick Jones is wanted for murder. My programming will not allow me to act against an officer of this company." "This is absurd! That... ''thing... is a violent mechanical psychopath!"'' : - RoboCop and Dick Jones having it out to the Old Man. As soon as he pulls up outside the building, an ED-209 clocks him and strides quickly over, citing a parking violation. Quickly and smoothly, RoboCop slings a Cobra assault cannon across the roof and fires a devastating double tap, blowing the entire "head" from the legs of the machine, sending them drunkenly staggering for a few yards, before collapsing in a twitching heap of scrap. He then makes his way to the boardroom, bursting in just as Dick Jones is finishing an eloquent piece of wordplay, slamming open the double doors and stepping slowly inside. The executives inside are shocked, none more so than Dick Jones. RoboCop is indeed a chilling sight, his visor is absent, huge gaping holes cover his blackened, bullet riddled, bloodstained armour and his eyes are fixed on Dick Jones with murderous intent. Only the Old Man keeps his cool, asking how they can help the RoboCop. His voice low and unemotional, RoboCop answers him. Dick Jones is a cold, heartless murderer. Dick Jones tries to defend himself and the Old Man rightly asks RoboCop what evidence he has of the allegations. There's a moment's pause... before RoboCop jacks his data spike - tarnished with Clarence's dried blood - into the computer suite in the wall. Dick Jones's face appears, and begins to speak, revealing to the entire board the depths of the man's corruption and evil: : "I had to kill Bob Morton because he made a mistake. Now it's time to erase that mistake!" The mood suddenly changes as accusing eyes fall on Dick Jones, but, leaping into action, he runs for the pistol, still on display in the board room after Kinney's death. RoboCop draws his own weapon, but Dick wraps an arm around the Old Man, jams the gun into his head and suddenly RoboCop finds himself in a hostage situation. Again. Jones begins shouting demands as RoboCop waits, weapon at the ready, unable to fire due to the continued affectation of Directive 4. It is then that the Old Man hollers for Dick's attention... and immediately terminated Dick's employment. RoboCop thanks him as Directive 4 becomes instantly nullified... then opens fire, striking him with burst after burst, peppering his torso, sending him staggering to the massive glass windows looking down upon the corporate sprawl. A further burst holes the window and Donald Johnson, seeing what is about to happen, rises to his feet in amused anticipation. Sure enough, a final burst sends Jones crashing through it, falling, wailing, to his death on the concrete at the base of the OCP tower and his orders on the Detroit police forces to destroy their comrade Robocop is put to an end. Casually straightening his tie, the Old Man looks up. "Nice shooting, son," he asks RoboCop, "what's your name?" His demons quelled, and ready to accept his new life, RoboCop half turns. "Murphy." After the death of Dick Jones and the dismissal or death of Lt. Hedgecock, RoboCop was put back on duty, fully refurbished with new blue-tinged armor plating after tending his damage sustained by ED-209 and Lt. Hedgecock and his swat team. Warren Reed, Lewis and the others realized that it was Dick Jones who ordered their former comrade Lt. Hedgecock to destroy Robocop. They presumed dismiss or execute him for following Dick Jones' orders to destroy Robocop. Whitakker is the new SWAT leader replacing Lt. Hedgecock. Constable Lewis was also allowed to serve as RoboCop's "partner," and the pair stayed on duty through the continuing police strike. Which much of the police force out on strike, Old Detroit sank deeper into decay, and chaos was on the rise. During this time, a new drug began hitting the streets called "Nuke." A bizarre cult formed around the drug and it's creator, a man called Cain. Notable Actions Relationships Whether it be your character's best friend or a waifu (or husbando) they've made in the Clash, this is the place to mention them and elaborate on the relationship they have. If it's not a friend, but rather an enemy or just someone you feel is significant/ influential in that character's life, they can go here too! Friend/Enemy Name Details regarding the relationship between the character and their friend/ enemy/ whatever. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:AetheticMonkey Category:Humans